


The Other Side

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-13
Updated: 2003-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Jason mesmerized Charles Xavier, it was a small thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

The first time Jason mesmerized Charles Xavier, it was a small thing.

He reached absently for a pen on the desk, and touched nothing. Startled, he noticed Jason under the window, looking up at his tutor with an enigmatic smile.

Xavier froze, deciding whether to reprimand the boy or compliment his technique. Before he could do either, the illusionist blinked his mismatched eyes and walked away.

Once he found his pen, Xavier chewed on it thoughtfully instead of continuing to work. Now he knew how it felt to have _his_ mind invaded, and he didn't like the reversal one bit.


End file.
